Alex in Narnia
by eternalnarnianfreak
Summary: Alex, a normal teenager is called to Narnia to aid Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. She finds adventure, romance, sadness and confusion. Set in the Golden Age of Narnia. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

Called

Chapter One

Alexandria scribbled a note to her mom and hurried out into the streets of London. Hopping onto her bike, she headed for the riding stables.

"Alex!" Benjamin, her best friend, called.

"Hey, Ben!" Alex answered, slinging her bag into her locker and grabbing her saddle and bridle.

"I groomed Jack for you."

Alex nodded and slipped into the stall with her chestnut gelding. He nickered as she saddled him and tossed his flaxen mane when she led him out.

Ben mounted his black mare. "Come on."

Alex laughed as she put up her hair and her blue eyes twinkled. "Let's go."

They explored the bridle paths for a while. Finally, Ben suggested that they go to the river.

"No, I want to go to the big field beyond the big stone wall."

"How about we separate? I'll meet you at the gate in the wall in half and hour."

Alex agreed and cantered Jack to the wall. It was about seven feet high and had a solid door in it. Alex dismounted to open the door. As she led Jack through, she saw to her surprise, instead of a wide grassy filed, she was in a clearing with flowers and trees all around her. Ahead was a dappled gray horse that looked a lot like the gelding at the stable.

"He must have gotten loose." Alex murmured and held out her hand. The horse raised his head and looked at me.

"Who are you and what exactly are you doing?" the horse said.

Alex stumbled back. Jack nickered. "You're talking."

"Why does that surprise you?" the horse replied. "Lots of animals do in Narnia."

By now, Alex was very confused. She shook her head violently to clear her brain, then pinched herself.

"Oh, I'm forgetting my manners." the horse spoke again. "My name is Bree. Pleased to meet you."

Alex replied. "Good to meet you too, Bree. My name is Alexandria and this is my horse, Jack."

Bree looked quizzically at Jack. "Can he talk?"

"No."

Bree nodded. "Well I must be off. Good day, Alexandria."

Alex loosened Jack's girth and removed him bridle, then sat with her back against a tree. "Narnia." she said aloud.

Just at that moment, a blinding light appeared before her. It faded slowly and a tall creature stood there. It was a lion.

Alex screamed and covered her face in fright.

"Dearest." a deep gentle voice whispered. "Be not afraid, for I will not harm thee."

Alex slowly uncovered her face. The lion had his head low and it seemed that rays of light were scattered whenever he moved. His eyes were soft.

"Who are you?"

"Myself." the lion said. "I have many names, but in Narnia, I am called most commonly, Aslan."

"What is Narnia?"

"Narnia is a country, like your England. It is in a different world than your world. You have called to aid Narnia."

"Me?" Alex was interested now and sat up.

"Yes." Aslan said, with a chuckle. "Our kings and queens will need your help."

"But-"

"Your duty here is to do whatever is set before you."

Alex was bewildered but said nothing.

"Alexandria." Aslan bent down and touched her forehead with his tongue. Then he was gone.

"Aslan?" Alex whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

King Edmund yawned as he hurried down to breakfast. He hadn't slept well.

"Come on, Ed. Mrs. Beaver made us some scrumptious waffles this morning." His sister, Queen Lucy said.

Edmund plucked her crown off and ruffled her golden hair.

"You're late, Edmund. Again." High King Peter said sternly in his older-brother tone.

"Sorry, Peter. The storm kept me up."

"It's alright, Ed." his older sister, Queen Susan smiled. "Now eat."

Edmund speared three waffles. "Peter, can I ride out today?" He asked

"Sure." Peter shook his blond hair out of his eyes. "Just don't go down a dwarf hole or something."

"I won't. Philip'll watch me."

Alex picked a blade of grass and stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes and pictured again the lion.

"You dead or something?"

Alex's eyes flew open and she saw a young man on a chestnut horse. She stood up. "Hello."

The stranger wore a leather jerkin with an embossed lion on it. At his side hung a sword and on he had a crown on his head. He dismounted. "My name is Edmund." he said and bowed awkwardly.

"Alexandria. Just call me Alex."

"Are you from Archenland?"

"No."

"Then where are you from?"

"The lion, Aslan sent me."

"Oh." Edmund was silent. "Well, let's get you to Cair Paravel. Mount up."

"Care what?"

"Cair Paravel. C-A-I-R P-A-R-A-V-E-L. It's our castle."

Aled slipped Jack's bridle on and swung up.

Edmund surveyed her curiously. "Come on. It's not that far." he said and spurred his mount into a gallop.

Alex laughed and followed. Jack caught up quickly.

"Your horse is fast." Edmund remarked. "Philip's not that young anymore."

Philip snorted. "I can still beat the youngsters. It's just carrying your weight, King Edmund, that's difficult."

"There it is."

Alex sucked in her breath and gazed at the towers and pennants. "Wow, it's so…beautiful."

"Thank you."

Alex dismounted and let the stable boy lead Jack away.

"Uh, Alex. Why don't you go with my sister and get changed. What you're, uh, wearing is not, well, um, the style in Narnia. Then I'll take you to the High King."

Alex looked down at her riding skirt and jacket and realized that she must look really weird to him.

Edmund led her down a long corridor and knocked on a door. A tall black-haired woman answered.

"Susan, this is Alex. She's been sent by Aslan. Dress her up."

The woman smiled. "Come in, Alex. We'll fix you up."

Alex stepped into the small bedroom. "Your name is Susan?"

"Susan Pevensie. Well, in Narnia, it's Queen Susan the Gentle."

"I'm Alexandria Parker."

Susan nodded. She rummaged through a pile of dresses and held up a blue outfit with sleeves slit to the elbows, ground length skirt and braided belt.

Alex slipped into it and turned to see her reflection in the mirror. "Perfect fit."

Susan smiled and began to brush her hair.

The guard before the court room looked Alex over suspiciously but let them in.

Straight ahead, on a tall throne, sat a kingly man. On his head was a gold crown, on his sword hilt, a red lion. He rose and hurried to greet them. He embraced Edmund.

"What now, Ed? Are you going to ask if you can marry this woman from Archenland?"

"Peter, this is Alexandria and she's been sent by Aslan. Alex, this is my brother, High King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter waved him aside. "Miss Alexandria, an honor to meet you."

"And you, sir." Alex curtsied as Susan had shown her.

"You are from another world, then?"

"I'm from London, England, sir."

Peter frowned. "England. It sounds familiar. And leave out the 'sir'"

"Yes, sir." Alex clapped a hand over her mouth.

Peter laughed. "You ought to spend some time with Lucy." he turned. "Hey, Lu!"

A young girl stood up from her seat on the steps. She was golden-haired and blue-eyed and held a book.

"Lucy, this is-"

"Alex. I overheard. My name is Lucy."

Alex curtsied again.

"Lucy, would you mind showing Alexandria over the castle."

"Oh, I'll do it." Edmund offered. "You can read."

As Edmund led Alex away, she asked him. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Three." he replied. "Peter, Susan and Lucy."

"And they all are kings and queens?"

"Yes."

"I'm only guessing, but I think Peter is the oldest, then Susan, you and Lucy."

Edmund grinned at her. "Right."

"Don't laugh at me, but do you and Lucy have a title?" Alex said, shy all of a sudden.

"You mean like 'the Magnificent'?"

Alex nodded.

"Lucy is called the 'the Valiant.' And I," Edmund used a kingly voice. "am King Edmund the Just."

Alex laughed.

"And here are your apartments." Edmund said. He opened the door with a flourish and bowed. "Lady Alexandria, only the best was found for you."

Alex rolled her eyes in mock horror.

"This is your bedroom, and your own bathroom and your closet. This door leads to my room and that one to Susan's."

"Thank you, Edmund." Alex gazed about the room.

He stood in the doorway, looking out of place. Alex glanced at him.

"I'm not good at this hospitality thing. Dinner bell will ring soon. Guess I'll see you then." He said awkwardly.

Alex closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

As Alex hurried down for dinner, Susan met her. She threw a wide smile. "I hope you like Narnian food, Alex."

"I haven't tried it."

She took Alex's hand and led her into the large room where the others were waiting.

"Please be seated, Lady Alexandria." Peter said, motioning to a sear between Edmund and Lucy.

"I like plain Alexandria or Alex better." Alex smiled, seating herself.

He nodded.

"So, Alex." Susan said, handing the platter of meat to Lucy. "What did Aslan send you here for? Did he say?"

Alex thought a moment. "I am to aid you by doing whtever is set before me."

Peter's brow furrowed and he frowned. "This means trouble may be coming. Anything else?"

"No."

Peter sat back a moment, then returned to eating.

"I don't mean to worry you."

Edmund grinned. "Peter's High King. He's always worrying."

Alex was reassured so she smiled back.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy cried. "Have you told Alex about the ball?"

"No."

"Alex, we're having a ball next week. You can meet all of our best friends!"

"What do we do at a ball?"

"Oh, we eat, and dance, and have the grandest time." Lucy replied, animatedly.

"Oh, sure." Edmund said, sarcastically, and rolled his eyes. "Real grand."

Alex laughed. "It sounds really fun."

Edmund glared at her.

Peter chuckled. "I think you two will get along well."

"Edmund will end up falling in love with Alex." Lucy piped up, giggling.

Alex choked on her peas.

Edmund groaned. "My dear sister, your brain must be out of function for you to make up such a notion."

There was an awkward silence. Then Susan said:

"Peter, you do have the arrangements made for the ball?"

"No, Ed's gonna. Especially since we have such an honorary guest."

Alex smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Alex." Peter stood up. "Please excuse me."

Alex also got up. "If you don't mind, I'll go to bed. I'm kinda exhausted from this whole day."

"Then go to bed, please." Susan nodded. "Do rest."

Alex hurried away to her room and slipped into a nightdress. Peter had left a stack of books, so she lit the lamp and curled up to read a novel called About Apples, Uncles and Rings.

"Alexandria!"

Alex looked up. "Come in."

Susan entered the room.

"Hello."

"I just came in to say goodnight."

"How late is it?"

"Oh, about two hours since dinner."

Alex glared at the book in her hand. "Susan, is this story true?"

"Oh, yes. Very. It is the genuine tale of the beginning of Narnia."

"What is happening in my world?"

"Nothing at all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight."

"Good night Alex."

, Alex." Susan said as Alex seated herself. "Did the storm wake you up?"

"Yes. I like storms. Edmund came in for a while." Alex elbowed him. Alex stretched and climbed out of bed. She dressed and did her hair, then hurried down to breakfast.

"Hello

"Good."

Edmund pushed his hair back from his eyes. "The rest of ya'll sleep right through a storm."

The next Friday…

"We have many preparations for tonight. Ed, you have all the arrangements made?" Peter looked at his brother.

Edmund nodded.

"Alright. Susan, you help Alex get ready. Edmund, make sure part of the guard is there. At least Oreius. Lucy, you can get the ballroom ready."

"Yippee!" Lucy cried.

Susan stood up. "Are you finished, Alex?"

Alex wiped her mouth and followed.

"We both need new dresses."

"Before tonight?"

Susan led Alex to a small room where a beaver sat at a sewing machine. The animal stood and bowed.

"Mrs. Beaver, we need dresses for the ball. Can you help us?"

Mrs. Beaver looked them over. "I have your measurements, Susan, but I must get yours, Miss." She pulled a piece of string out of her apron and began to measure Alex. "How would you like it?"

"Hunter green with silver satin."

Alex didn't know what she wanted.

"I think you would look good in gold and..um, let's see…ah! Blue!"

"Alright"

"Now you go off and see about – no, wait. I just may have it." Mrs. Beaver opened a closet and pulled out a pretty blue dress. "I made this one for Lucy, but it's too big."

Alex held it up. "I think it will fit."

"Good. And Susan, you asked for green with silver last week, and I made three."

Susan selected a long flowing gown and they left. "Let's see what the others are doing."

Alex brightened at the thought. "Sure!"

After laying aside the new dresses, they rushed down to the ballroom. Lucy was overseeing the setting up of tables and Peter stood talking to a centaur.

"Where's Edmund?" Alex questioned. The two of them had gotten to be quite good friends over the past week.

"In the throne room." Lucy replied absently.

Alex picked up her skirts and hurried away. She entered through a side door and saw Edmund slouched sideways across his throne.

"Oh, Edmund!" Alex called softly.

Edmund looked up from the book he was writing in and grinned. "Hey, Alex."

"You know something?" Alex sai


End file.
